


Behind the Screen

by Trexi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Episode: s01e08 The Beginning of the End, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexi/pseuds/Trexi
Summary: Arthur doesn’t rise to Morgana’s taunting and actually checks behind the screen.





	Behind the Screen

“I’m not a complete idiot, you know. And I will fulfil my duties, something I doubt you’d understand,” Arthur says, his footsteps getting louder. I pull the druid boy closer and try to hide his body with mine. Arthur yanks the screen aside, still facing Morgana. “Even if it does turn out to be a waste of ti…me.”

I look up at Arthur, pleading silently and doing my best to shield the shaking druid boy from his glare. His expression transforms from shock to anger to something I can’t quite identify. I open my mouth to say something, anything that might help the situation, but find myself without any voice and awkwardly snap my mouth shut. Arthur swallows heavily and turns around, striding out of Morgana’s chambers without another word.

“Lady Morgana’s chambers are off-limits! I doubt the king would want us wasting our time here.”

I start to breathe again, a shaky smile breaking through my shock.

“What was that?” Morgana asks, a little guilt colouring her tone.

“I don’t know, but for now I’m just glad to still have my head attached.”

“If I’d known he would actually check, I wouldn’t have-.”

“It’s alright. Arthur’s hardly the type to do something like that and then drag us to Uther. He’s made his decision. All we can do is wait and see what the consequences for that will be.”

We don’t have to wait long. Arthur soon returns with Gaius. The latter looks at me with fond exasperation and focuses on the druid boy. He mumbles something about me being no physician, but I’m not paying that much attention to him. Arthur refuses to even glance my way. He stands resolutely near the door, avoiding eye contact with both me and Morgana. She seems like she can’t decide between staying silent or brushing off the incident. Eventually she huffs and sits on the edge of her bed, arms folded.

“How is he, Gaius?” Morgana asks.

“His wound is infected, but I’m sure I’ll be able to take proper care of it.”

“Will he be ready to leave by nightfall?” Arthur asks, emotionless and princely.

“I’m not sure yet, sire. It would depend on how far he would be travelling.”

“There’s a druid camp less than a day’s trip away by horse. I’ll escort him there.”

“Why?” I ask, finding my voice.

Arthur spares me a second-long glance. “I could ask you the same, only you would be expected to answer as my servant. Just like you’re expected to uphold the laws of Camelot and not embarrass me by hiding a druid child in the castle.”

“I helped him because he was injured and in trouble. It was the right thing to do.”

“He’s a druid.”

“He’s a child.”

Arthur finally looks at me properly, well glares. “If my father knew about this, he’d have both you and the boy hanged or maybe even burned.”

“Good thing you have a conscience then.”

“You honestly think I’ve gone against my father’s wishes for you, _Mer_ lin? If that’s the case, then you’re an even bigger idiot then I thought. The only reason you’re not sharing a cell in the dungeons with that boy right now is because you happened to hide him in the one person’s room Father would never believe anyone would be idiotic enough to hide a druid in.”

Morgana scowls. “You act like I had no part in this matter, Arthur. Merlin may have shown up at my door with the boy, but it was I who let them in here and continued to care for him while Merlin was serving you.”

“I stand corrected then.” Arthur says. “Merlin does have some form of intelligence, enough to play off the softest-hearted fool in all of Camelot.”

“Leave her out of this!” I shout. “I only came to this room because the guards were closing in on us and this was the closet one. My decision had nothing to do with the Lady Morgana so stop blaming her for my actions. Yes, I knowingly rescued the boy when the guards were after him. No, I didn’t know he was a druid at first. No, I don’t think that means he deserves to die. Yes, I do believe that whatever action you take right now, Arthur, will be one that proves the kind of king you will one day be. If that means punishing me, then go ahead. Just please leave Lady Morgana and the druid boy out of it. They’ve done nothing wrong.”  
Arthur steps towards me. “I should turn you in to my father.”

“If that’s your decision, sire.”

He takes another step, staring down at me despite being slightly shorter. “Idiot.” Arthur steps past me. “Let’s figure out a way to get this boy back to his people. There’s been enough unnecessary bloodshed as it is.”

For the second time today, I start to breathe again, a grin taking hold. “Knew you weren’t a complete prat.”

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin, before I decide you’re better off in the stocks.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Merlin doesn't hear prophecies of Mordred's fate because Kilgharrah never got a chance to 'warn' him before Arthur smuggles the druid out of Camelot.


End file.
